


Dating and Multitasking

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Movie Quotation(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Dating is especially hard; even more so when you're on a blind date and there are other distractions that hold your interest.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Theodore Nott
Series: Make the Dust Fly [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Dating and Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to complete all the squares for the multiple Bingo events I am in right now. This was a fun little one shot tow write. I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and helping with the title, and Articcat621 for helping with the summary. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms20: 25 March Blind Date  
> MMF #RollADrabble February 2020: Theo Nott/Blind Date/Thor: The Dark World  
> #MMFBingo19: Square 01 Jane Foster  
> Marvel Ladies Bingo: Square A1 “Your laugh is too adorable.”

Jane sat nervously at the restaurant. This was the first time she'd been on a date in quite a while. Since before Thor… But he was gone now, and with no idea when he may return, Jane was determined to live her life. Her mother had set her up on a blind date with a family friend with the hope that things would go well.

Jane crossed and uncrossed her legs, picked at her 'mostly' clean blouse, and basically just tried to remain calm while she waited for Theodore. That was his name. Her date. Theodore. It had a nice ring to it, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to do this. Her nerves were starting to get to her, so she fidgeted with her phone.

Darcy had tried texting her about a million times, but Jane was resolutely ignoring her friend and intern's text messages. She knew if she took one glance at the messages, she would lose her nerve and leave before Theodore even arrived. As yet another text came through, and Jane thought about ditching, a dark-haired man stepped up to the table.

"Jane Foster?" he asked, his smile lighting up his sapphire eyes perfectly. When she nodded, his smile grew even more prominent, and he held out his hand. "I'm Theo."

Jane smiled and accepted his hand. "Not Theodore?"

Releasing his grip, Theo took the empty seat across from her. "No, just Theo. Theodore was my grandfather's middle name."

"Interesting," Jane responded, picking up her menu. There were only three options, but she was definitely distracted. "Do you have any idea what you might want to eat?"

A chuckle escaped Theo as he too picked up a menu. "Probably the fish," he said and then set it back down. His eyes were all for Jane, and that made her twitchy. "So you study astrophysics?"

She bit her lip. "I do… I'm studying the Conversion, or I would be if something interested happened."

"Did your mom tell you anything about me before you came on this date?" Theo asked, now reaching for a glass of ice water. He sipped it while watching Jane stare intently at the simple menu.

"Uh…" Jane stuttered, now realizing she probably should have asked her mom more about this stranger before meeting him for dinner. "She actually didn't tell me anything besides your name."

Theo waved away her comment. "No worries. Now you can't judge me."

Jane opened her mouth to ask what that meant but was interrupted by Darcy rudely pulling a chair from another table and sitting down with them. "Darcy? I told you I was on a date."

"Him?" Darcy asked, giving Theo a once over. "He's cute."

Theo smirked and crossed his arms as if entertained by the interruption rather than annoyed like Jane obviously was. "Thank you," he said, and then gestured at the bread bowl. "Hungry?"

"She's not staying," Jane interrupted, snatching the bowl even as Darcy managed to grab a roll. "You're not staying."

"You didn't answer my texts," Darcy said while popping pieces of the roll into her mouth. "You should really check this out." She reached into her bag and extracted one of the gadgets she and Jane were always fiddling with.

It was making all sorts of noise as it calculated the apparently changing atmosphere. Jane stared at it intently and just glanced at Darcy, who looked smug. "How long have the readings been doing this?"

"Since you left earlier," Darcy explained, still eating her roll. She laughed when Jane smacked the device on the table. "I tried that."

Jane stared at the readings in awe. "I haven't seen readings like this since…"

"I know," Darcy said smugly. "Are we going to check it out?"

Taking a deep breath, Jane thought of finding Thor, but then she glanced up and saw Theo watching her intently. Sighing heavily as she let the breath back out, she shook her head and returned the device to Darcy. "No. No, it can wait."

"Suit yourself." Darcy stood and returned her chair to the table she borrowed it from before waving. "Have fun, love birds." She disappeared the way she came, brushing past guests on her way toward the exit.

When they were again alone, Jane picked up her menu but couldn't focus. She kept muttering to herself until Theo laughed out loud. She lifted her gaze. _Your laugh is too adorable_ , she thought to herself before out loud asking, "What?"

"You want to go after her?" he asked, quicking a single dark eyebrow.

Jane huffed. "Would you be mad?" she asked, leaning forward with her face contorted with regret. Theo really seemed like a nice fellow, and she didn't want to spoil this.

Shrugging, Theo replied, "I mean, I would definitely be disappointed. I've been asking my aunt to hook us up for ages, but I can understand if your heart still belongs to someone else." Someone else went unspoken.

"I'm so sorry, Theo," Jane said, grabbing her purse. "I'll text you some time, okay."

"Sure," he said and then smirked again. "Then I can tell you about my magic."

Jane stopped short from standing. Her bottom plopped back onto the hard chair. "What?"

"I have magic."

"Damn it," Jane muttered, utterly intrigued now. Making a quick decision, she stood and reached for Theo's hand. "You're coming with me. We can continue our date while investigating."

"If you insist," Theo said as he was dragged out of the restaurant to where Darcy was waiting in a run-down car.

Jane didn't even care that her heart still wanted Thor. Theo was far more intriguing right now, but she promised herself she would figure out a way to get to Asgard eventually. She would just have to multitask right now.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
